


With One Another

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King tried to disregard the barren area where a pet alligator stood prior to its recent demise.





	With One Another

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King tried to disregard the barren area where a pet alligator stood prior to its recent demise. Songs lasted for what seemed like many hours. *You always enjoyed concerts, my pet. Yes. Yes. Yes.* 

The Sewer King's eyes widened after the alligator's spirit materialized. He smiled. Always enthusiasts. 

 

THE END


End file.
